particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Parti de l'Impératrice Noire 4118 Convention
The Parti de l'Impératrice Noire Convention of 4118 occurred between November 7th and November 13th, 4118. It was to select the party's candidates for Assembly Members, Ministerial Positions, Governorships and their Presidency candidate. All incumbent Assembly Members won their primaries and will be staying on to run in 4119. The incumbent governor of Niraldonne also kept her name on the ballot, as she ran unopposed. Meanwhile, Philomène Nicollier won the party's presidential primary. Meroix Assembly Members In the state of Meroix, the following 15 candidates were chosen to run: *Philomène Nicollier, if she loses the Presidency - Haydée Bouchard, if she does. *Claudette Auguste *Max Bureau *Désiré Monteil *Martin Compere *Alain Riqueti *Jean Leblanc *Frédéric D'Aboville *Lucien Vallée *Laura Delannoy *Margaux Dumont *Thérèse Astier *Murielle Poullain *Manon Gide *Anne-Claire Passereau Governor Candidate Selection *'Barbara Duchemin (Councillor): 466 Votes (100%)' *Total: 466 Votes (100%) Running unopposed, Barbara Duchemin won in what was only really a ceremonial vote. Primary In the Meroix Presidential Primary, the following results were announced: *'Philomène Nicollier: 71,056 Votes (62.18%)' *Lara Deniau: 31,647 Votes (27.70%) *Edmond Ballesdens: 11,564 Votes (10.12%) *Total: 114,267 Votes (100%) Philomène Nicollier won the primary with 62.2% of the vote. Sirdour Assembly Members In the state of Sirdour, the following 15 candidates were chosen to run: *Raymond LeBeau *Edmond Ballesdens *Marie-Pierre Rapace *Zoé Crevier *Isabelle Poussin *Marie-Hélène Batteux *Thibaud Garnier *Charles Picard *Samuel Devereux *Adam Hachette *Maxence Crozier *Théodore Pascal *Léo Thibault *Aubin LeBeau Governor Candidate Selection *'Joséphine Rapace (Councillor): 7,455 Votes (50.31%)' *Miryam Jaccoud (Mayor): 7,364 Votes (49.69%) *Total: 14,819 Votes (100%) Joséphine Rapace narrowly won the governor candidacy by less than 1% of the vote. Primary In the Sirdour Presidential Primary, the following results were announced: *'Edmond Ballesdens: 21,563 Votes (76.81%)' *Philomène Nicollier: 3,947 Votes (14.06%) *Lara Deniau: 2,565 Votes (9.13%) *Total: 28,075 Votes (100%) Edmond Ballesdens won the primary with 76.8% of the vote. Tiralouse Assembly Members In the state of Tiralouse, the following 15 candidates were chosen to run: *Lara Deniau *Gérald Lecerf *Henry Édouard *Gérard Devereaux *Blaise Lemoine *Baptiste Allais *Boniface Cuvillier *Roland Azaïs *Maxime Regnard *Léa Cartier *Éva Girard *Aline Trottier *Sonia Vidal *Natacha LaFromboise Governor Candidate Selection *'André Thévenet (Councillor): 12,757 Votes (54.38%)' *Roch Matthieu (No Position): 10,702 Votes (45.62%) *Total: 23,459 Votes (100%) Roch Matthieu, a campaigner from Labonne, has been defeated by an incumbent councillor by just under 9% of the vote. Primary In the Tiralouse Presidential Primary, the following results were announced: *'Lara Deniau: 51,365 Votes (61.47%)' *Philomène Nicollier: 30,564 Votes (36.57%) *Edmond Ballesdens: 1,635 Votes (1.96%) *Total: 83,564 Votes (100%) Lara Deniau won the primary with 61.5% of the vote. Niraldonne Assembly Members In the state of Niraldonne, the following 15 candidates were chosen to run: *Achille Deschanel *Sarah Boutet *Anastasie Soyer *Aimée Kléber *Richard Berengar *Maël Génin *André Thévenet *Xavier Ardouin *Adrien De Guignes *Maxime Darche *Ambre Azaïs *Sylvie Deschanel *Lara Spanghero *Violaine Parmentier *Élodie LaRue Governor Candidate Selection *'Alexandra Beauvais (Incumbent): 11,700 Votes (100%)' *Total: 11,700 Votes (100%) Alexandra Beauvais wins after running unopposed. Primary In the Tiralouse Presidential Primary, the following results were announced: *'Philomène Nicollier: 91,453 Votes (55.78%)' *Lara Deniau: 71,674 Votes (43.71%) *Edmond Ballesdens: 835 Votes (0.51%) *Total: 163,962 Votes (100%) Philomène Nicollier won the primary with 55.8% of the vote. Morbanaque Assembly Members In the state of Morbanaque, the following 15 candidates were chosen to run: *Sébastien Passereau *Charlène Beau *Théodore Dimont *Félix Dujardin *Hector Poulin *Sylvain Brugière *Frédéric Ouvrare *Sylvainna Beauchamp *Murille de Croix *Lisa Saïx *Joëlle Périer *Loïse Clérico *Claudette Dieudonné *Charlène Lemaître *Jean-Philippe Massé Governor Candidate Selection *'Sandra Blaise (Mayor): 21,556 Votes (100%)' *Total: 21,556 Votes (100%) Despite running unopposed, the deeply popular Sandra Blaise inspired a stunningly high turn out, and is now a rising star in the party. Primary In the Morbanaque Presidential Primary, the following results were announced: *'Lara Deniau: 45,657 Votes (48.47%)' *Philomène Nicollier: 34,174 Votes (36.28%) *Edmond Ballesdens: 14,368 Votes (15.25%) *Total: 94,199 Votes (100%) Lara Deniau won with less than 50% of the vote, and Philomène Nicollier was put over the top and secured the nomination. National Leadership Election The Leadership Election Results are as follows: *'Claudette Auguste (Incumbent): 397,456 Votes (78.52%)' *Simonne Clair (Mayor of Croix): 108,741 Votes (21.48%) *Total: 506,197 Votes (100%) The incumbent, Claudette Auguste beat her opponent (Simonne Clair, mayor of Croix) with 78.5% of the vote. Overall Primary *'Philomène Nicollier (Assembly Member): 231,194 Votes (49.71%)' *Lara Deniau (Assembly Member): 202,908 Votes (43.63%) *Edmond Ballesdens (Previous Candidate): 30,967 Votes (6.66%) *Total: 465,069 Votes (100%) Philomène Nicollier won the presidential primaries after tough competition from Lara Deniau. She won by 6.1% of the vote and just over 18,000 votes.